The invention relates generally to lawn mowers and more particularly, to riding lawn mowers. Prior riding lawn mowers have commonly included V belt drives connecting an engine to a gear box which, in turn, was connected to a driving wheel or wheels. In addition, prior riding lawn mowers have commonly included a V belt drive from the engine to the cutter blade, which V belt drive may or may not have been integrated with the drive to the gear box.